


The Magical bite

by Divinae



Series: Steter Week 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Talia Hale, Alpha Talia Hale, Awesome Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bigotry & Prejudice, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Talia isn't nice, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Talia forces Peter into an arrange mating when she finds out about Stiles and Peter's plan on mating. She is against mixing 'pure blood' with humans.Stiles isn't going to go down without a fight for Peter.---Steter Week 2018Day two: Magical Stiles and/or Mating bite





	The Magical bite

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I popped out two stories back to back. 
> 
> Unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own.

Stiles paced back and forth as he bite at his fingernails. 

Sweat trickled down his forehead as his chest started to ache.

A pair of strong hands halted him by the shoulders. 

“Stiles,” Scott waited a beat until his best friend made eye contact with him.

“Yes,” Stiles voice hitched.

“Your heading straight into a panic attack. Take a deep breath, hold it…” Scott talked him down. 

He had several years of experience with Stiles panic attacks.

After the weight felt lifted off of him Stiles continued the conversation with the True Alpha.

“Look, I’ll be honest. Peter isn’t my first choice for you but I know your feelings are real. I’m sorry that his sister is refusing your mating.”

His sister, his Alpha, threw a fit when she came back early from a conference and walked in on Stiles locked onto Peter’s thick knot. She had thought their ‘fling’ had ended a long time ago.

She was furious when she found out that they were going to exchange mating bites and get married.

She like humans. Just not enough to mix their ‘pure blood’ with as she ranted. She used her Alpha voice and commanded Peter to end it. Within a week she had an arranged marriage for her brother.

Today was the date the young beta from neighboring pack and Peter would have a public mating.

“If you want to crash it, I’ll come with you.” Scott confided. “I’ve overheard that Sarah doesn’t even like men. That is why her own Alpha set her up with Peter.”

“Really, I didn’t know that.” Stiles quit chewing on his nails. “Alpha Hale will be angry that you helped me.”

Scott’s small but growing pack made mostly of bitten wolves lived along with the Hale pack in the terrority.

“It’s alright man. Alpha Hale has made it clear she thinks I’m tainted since I was turned by that rogue a few years back. Then I turned out to be a True Alpha on top of that. Also, the fact that Cora and Derek seem to be graviting to my pack angers her even more. She won’t chance losing them to me.”

Stiles stood up and started to pace again.

“She might exile you from the Hale land,” Stiles countered.

“And lose her mother and your dad. They are to important to this community. It will cause an uproar and she hates that type of confrontation.” Scott stated.

“Yeah, you’re right… okay let’s do it.”

As they stepped out of his home he was surprised to see Cora, Derek standing next to the camaro. 

“Guys,” he turns back to Scott who smiled and shrugged. “I told my pack not to join in. But Cora and Derek on the other hand…” 

A slight breeze brought the scent of freshly cut grass to them.

“Hey Stiles, let’s go rescue your man.” Cora winked at him.

“You are willing to go against your mom,” Stiles ran his hands down his plaid shirt.

“Please, my uncle is much more tolerable with you around,” Derek grunted. “He is not happy about being commanded to mate with Sarah.”

“Okay, let’s roll out.” Stiles slide into the car.

“Oh, before we leave put this on you. It will cover your scent.” Cora past him a small bottle.

Stiles grinned at his friend and took it.

##

Peter stood on the stage in the center of town. 

His sister was spurting lies about how happy she is that Peter is finally settling down with a beautiful born wolf from the neighboring pack. 

He sees confusion cross many of the locals. Everyone knew Peter and Stiles were a happy couple. Others looked angry, thinking Peter had cheated on Stiles.

“Deaton,” Talia motioned for the druid to come forth. The ceremony was just for show. The only importance was were the mating bite were placed. 

On the left wrist.

Deaton came forth and started to talk, though it was mostly background noise. He glanced at his future mate and was sure her misery reflected in his own eyes. At the bottom of the five stairs stood Sarah’s girlfriend. Tears were flowing down her face as she was held back by two of their pack members. 

“Now, if you will raise your wrist to Sarah,” Deaton said with a monotone voice. 

“Now,” Talia’s commanded with her Alpha voice. 

He saw himself do as he was told. He wouldn’t be able to lower it until she told him too. He loathed her with every ounce of his being. Forced arrangements weren’t normal anymore. But she and a few others are still stuck in the past and single minded. Only born weres should mate with one another. At least she didn’t care that he was gay unlike his soon to be mate’s Alpha.

The crowd started louder as a comotion started in the back of the crowd. 

“Wait, we’re late. We changed our minds. We want to take part of the ceremony.” Cora and Derek waved their arms and shouted up to their mom.

Her face flushed with anger as she took a deep breath. A second ticked by before she displayed her fake smile.

“It’s okay. Come on up.” The crowd parted for them.

He watched his nephew and niece and wondered why they changed their mind. 

A flash of plaid caught his peripheral vision. He fought a smile when he saw Stiles his best friend, running along with his lover. 

“Derek,” Cora shrieked. “Why did you trip me?”

“Sorry,” he offered his hand to his sister. “I wasn’t looking at where I was walking.”

“Cora. Derek.” Talia crossed her arms. “Hurry up.” 

With her focus on them, Peter looked behind Deaton. He saw Scott and Stiles creep up to the back of the stage and a second later he saw his boyfriend lifted up onto the stage. 

“What,” Deaton startled catching Alpha Hale’s attention.

“Stiles,” she glared at him as two of her wolves charged him. “I thought I forbidden you to see my brother.”

“You’re not my Alpha. I’m just a human right,” Stiles smirked as he dodged her bodyguards. 

He grabbed Peter’s outstretched arm and bit down on it.

Peter smiled as he felt his Alpha’s command break. He inhaled his relief as he let his arm relax.

“Bite me,” Stiles voice was made of steel as he offered his arm to him.

“Peter Sebastian Hale,” his Alpha yelled at him. “Step away from the human.”

He laughed when he felt her command wash over him. He felt his tether to her break. 

“Always,” he sunk his teeth into delicate flesh of his lover.

His mate.

His love.

His life.

“Oh, I feel… alive.” Stiles told him. 

“It’s the mating bond,” Peter replied.

“No, it’s more than that.”

He held his hand up as Alpha Hale charged him stopping her in place.

“His spark has been awoken.” Deaton spoke up.

“Oh, I’ve read about them.” Stiles replied. “How?”

“The mating bite from a born wolf has brought it to life.” Deaton informed them. 

“I always knew you were special.” Peter kissed his magical mate.

“I love you too.” Stiles whispered when they broke the kiss.

##

Sarah and her mate joined Scott’s pack after the incident. Talia’s reputation was ruined when the truth out. Cora and Derek chose to leave her pack and join Scott’s along with Peter. 

Stiles started training to become Scott’s emissary and learning something new everyday.

Talia left town after making her final public appearance appointing Scott as the official Alpha of the terrority. 

Across the lands whispers of a True Alpha, a Spark and their pack traveled. They were a strong pack and kind and loyal. But cross them and feel their wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I caught up in writing. I'm impressed I was able to get two stories out so quickly. I will probably come back to freshen them up later. Lost out in my sleep and I have to work early tomorrow.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
